Odds and Ends
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Historias, capítulos únicos, universos alternos, CrissColfer!
1. Chapter 1

hi, there :)

Esto es... son... pequeñas historias, no relacionadas entre sí. La mayoría se obtienen de imágenes que encuentro por ahí y quizás AU también entraba aquí pero bueno... la mayoría no sobre pasa los 1000 caracteres. En mi perfil están las imágenes, sirve que si son tan amables de decirme si funcionan los enlaces y ahí están las que me pidieron :P

* * *

><p><strong>Prom<strong>

La fiesta después de la fiesta de graduación se estaba volviendo salvaje y Chris tenía ese punto del alcohol donde todo es horriblemente hilarante. Su mejor amiga intentando tomar un shot de tequila, alguien sobre la mesa gritando sobre cualquier cosa que gritara, las luces de colores parpadeando sobre él, la chica que caía del sofá, todo. Todo le causaba risa y no podía sostenerse por sí mismo y todo era fantástico y colorido. Incluso, lo más hilarante de todo, era el brazo que se había mantenido sobre sus hombros desde que se había deslizado al lado del chico del que había estado suspirando desde el año pasado en un arranque de valor debido al alcohol.

Darren se encogió sobre sus rodillas en un ataque de risa histérico igual de intenso, dejando su brazo caer de los hombros de Chris y posarse sobre su cintura, sin apartarse. Chris río también, pero no pudo evitar esa sensación de hormigueo sobre el vientre cuando al elevarse, Darren enterró su rostro en su cuello, susurrando incoherencias y riendo aun.

Todo giraba de forma graciosa a su alrededor y el ambiente estaba pesado por el olor a cigarrillo y cuerpos bailando y el ligero aroma de la colonia de Darren. Alguien trajo una botella y girándola en medio de la mesa, Chris estaba demasiado ocupado intentando entender lo que Ashley trataba de explicarle cuando escuchó su nombre en algún punto a su derecha. Giró y todos en la mesa y a su alrededor le miraban, aplaudiendo y sonriendo y gritando su nombre y… ¿oh?

Darren le estaba mirando, sus rodillas estaban pegadas y sonreía tímidamente. Chris parpadeó un poco, sintiendo su corazón ir acelerado y algo de lucidez en su cabeza. Pero entonces, Darren le tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, alineando sus rostros, y aun sonriendo lo acerco hasta él, despacio. Y Chris supo que lo iba a besar. Su respiración se volvió inestable como Darren alcanzo sus labios y oh el santo infierno. Chris estaba besando a Darren o Darren lo estaba besando, o se estaban besando, ¡lo que fuera! Se sentía increíble. Y no por el hecho de que trajera alcohol en la sangre, sino porque era Darren Criss, joder. El chico que hacía que su respiración se parase desde el primer día que lo vio como ayudante de su profesor, al que le sonrió por un año entero durante las prácticas de actuación sintiendo que sus piernas se volvían temblorosas, el que le había sostenido toda la noche, sonriendo y siendo encantador. Y dios, besaba fantástico.

Se separaron, Chris seguro de que su cara estaba completamente sonrojada, sonriendo y entonces todo el mundo empezó a centrarse en la siguiente pareja que se iba a besar.

–Me gustas. – Darren está sosteniendo su rostro aun, respirando sobre su oreja. – En serio me gustas, Chris, no es sobre el alcohol o...esa mierda. Desde hace mucho quería invitarte a salir solo… no me atrevía y entonces el tiempo pasó y… – Chris esta flotando sobre una nube alcoholizada de la incredulidad y de los labios de Darren.

Chris sacude la cabeza.

–Bésame. – Y Darren lo hace.

Cuando se separan por segunda vez, la voz de Ashley salta y la luz de su Blackberry esta iluminándolos.

– ¡Foto!

Ambos ponen caras de sorpresa y la foto es tomada.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi :)

Hay una canción de Darren Criss (para AVPS) que tiene el mismo nombre, si no la han escuchado, háganlo... por favor?

* * *

><p><strong>Stutter<strong>

Era el último día del curso de teatro, estaban en la última actividad, y Darren estaba feliz de que al final lo conseguiría.

Alguien dicto una orden de fondo y los chicos pasaron al frente y se realizó una actuación y... ¡eran libres! ¡Al fin! Sonidos de satisfacción y gritos de alegría saltaron.

Eran un grupo pequeño y era imposible no hablarse con todos, pero había alguien a quien Darren había hablado sólo un contado de seis palabras "_hola, mi nombre es Darren_" y "_hola_". Si, Darren las había contado y de hecho recordaba cada vez que habían hablado con nitidez en su cabeza, y era a ese chico que estaba en la esquina junto con Dianna acomodando sus zapatillas, Chris. No era porque Darren no quisiera, era sólo que… dios, que Chris era impresionante. Cuando actuaba era magnifico, pero sin hacerlo, sólo estando ahí sonriendo y hablando con las chicas, Chris era demasiado atrayente, hipnotizante. Darren no era tímido, claro que no, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando Chris se acercaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar, se sentía… idiota. Sus rodillas temblaban y todo.

– ¿Darren? – Lea a su lado lo abraza y saca su celular. – ¡Una foto, Darren! – Darren sonríe a su amiga, una adicta al teléfono celular y se acomoda.

–Awwww… – Luego tiene a Harry pegado a ellos y luego llega Heather y Amber y entonces terminan envueltos en una sesión intensa de fotografías. Darren sabe que ha hecho buenos amigos en el curso y está feliz de llevarse recuerdos de ellos.

– ¡Darren, aquí! – y ahí está Mark, halandole hasta que lo hace chocar contra alguien y cuando Darren voltea para pedir disculpas, su respiración se corta.

–Hey, – Chris le esta sonriendo, parece también algo avergonzado por ese repentino empujón, sus pómulos con un tono rosa y sus ojos brillando.

– ¡Lo siento! – Pide torpemente y Chris sólo sacude su cabeza.

–No hay problema.

Darren se queda ahí, a una distancia pequeña de la cara de Chris, Chris que está sonriendo adorablemente y sus dientes…oh, sus dientes.

–Me gustan tus dientes. – Darren dice y se siente un estúpido cuando lo ha terminado de decir porque sinceramente... ¿qué jodidos? ¿Y porque mierda lo ha dicho?

Pero Chris sonríe de nuevo, incluso ríe, ¡ríe! Y cuando están acomodándose para otra fotografía grupal, Chris cuelga su brazo de su hombro y le susurra al oído.

–Es la peor frase que me han dicho para invitarme a salir, ¿sabes?

Darren se sacude.

–Y-yo no… n-no quería…–Darren tartamudea y dios, que alguien lo mate y ya, el peor ridículo de su vida y tenía que ser frente al hombre más impresionantemente bello que Darren había conocido.

Vuelven a cambiar para tomarse otra foto y Chris sigue sonriendo.

–Pero tienes suerte, – le dice cuando le quita su propio celular y prepara una foto. – Porque te ha funcionado.

– ¿Lo ha hecho? – Darren pregunta estúpidamente y no sabe cómo demonios algo así está pasando. Chris le guiña un ojo.

–Mañana, a las siete, en la entrada de Villebrooke. –Darren se queda ahí, parpadeando a Chris y asiente. – Ahora sonríe, necesitarás una fotografía para el contacto de llamada.

Chris levanta el iPhone de Darren.

La foto hace click.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii~~~ Después de Sais, después de "Hi, Beth, I'm Chris' grandma", después de Hannah y su animosidad por la fama de Chris, después de ver a este hermoso hombre sonreír de esa manera… mi cabeza sólo puede pensar en _su voz_…omg. estoy muy mal. Creo que es lo más explicito que he escrito de ellos... y aun siento que es _demasiado_.

* * *

><p><strong>His Voice<strong>

Darren gruñó oscuramente, enterrándose mucho más profundo en el cuerpo de Chris ahora que había logrado subir una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, y siguió moviéndose, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo controlado.

Chris estaba bajo él, cumpliendo con cada una de sus embestidas lo más que el cuerpo de Darren se lo permitía, con el cuello y parte del pecho hermosamente sonrojado; sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, pero brillantes, velados del placer. Su cabello era un lío sobre la almohada y gimiendo agudamente, realmente agudo. Sus labios se presionaban con fuerza para que ningún sonido saliera de ellos pero le estaba costando mucho.

Y lo único que Darren quiere es escucharlo, porque Chris hace los sonidos más deliciosos que jamás ha escuchado. Entre necesitados y placenteros. Y es lo único que Darren necesita ahora.

Sube uno de sus brazos, justo sobre la cabeza de Chris para sostener su peso y se inclina, sus caderas deteniéndose poco a poco y sólo girando suavemente. Chris suelta una serie de palabras irreconocibles y aprieta los ojos en una mueca de ansiedad. Una mano vuela hasta detrás de su cabeza, apretando fuertemente las sabanas; y la otra sobre su boca, tapándola mientras intenta moverse por su cuenta. Pero Darren lo tiene tan _bien_, tan perfectamente en ese sitio, inamovible y a su merced, que Chris no tiene ningún poder contra eso.

Se quedan así por unos segundos, inamovibles.

Pero la necesidad se extiende tanto que Chris abre los ojos para empezar a cuestionar el porqué de esa pausa, encontrándose con los ojos de Darren. Darren humedece sus labios y a consciencia, sale y empuja con firmeza dentro de Chris, haciéndole jadea sin aire, con un sollozo alto de placer y sacudir la cabeza hacia los lados.

–Darren, Darren, Darren…– Su tono es tan bajo que si Darren estuviera un poco más lejos, no lo hubiera escuchado.

–Chris, Chris, Chris…– Devuelve juguetonamente antes de que Chris apriete sus músculos internos, dándole un latigazo de placer que le hace sacudir la cadera hacía adelante, mandándolos un poco más al borde. –Nuh uh…– Darren jadea.

Hace calor. Calor en su vientre.

Chris parece conseguir un poco de espacio suficiente con ese movimiento como para empezar a girar sus caderas y _oh_, _señor_. Chris Colfer girando las caderas de _esa_ forma. Darren cree que su cerebro se ha derretido por el placer y el calor.

Pero cuando está por dejarse perder de nuevo y simplemente follar a Chris sobre el colchón sin sentido, joder que su aparición con Conan había sido demasiado para el pobre ser humano que es Darren; se controla lo suficiente como para volver a ejercer presión sobre el cuerpo de Chris, impidiendo que se mueva. Chris se detiene, su cuerpo temblando y jadeando fuertemente, pidiendo con la mirada. _Exquisito_. Es lo más delicioso que Darren ha visto. Desliza su brazo hasta atrapar el de Chris que esta sobre su cabeza y enreda sus dedos. Chris suelta una suspiro tibio y controlado sobre sus labios y Darren le besa mientras su otra mano esta ya sosteniendo la de Chris, es un poco complicado pero tampoco es como si fuera a durar mucho.

Darren ya se ha empezado a mover mucho antes de terminar el beso y ahora sólo están en una carrera por encontrar llegar y es cuando Darren puede escucharlo. Son sonidos pequeños al principio, pequeños, agudos, gemidos entrecortados con alguna que otra palabra ininteligible. Pero entonces, no son sólo gemidos, son pequeñas exclamaciones cada que logra _tocar_ dentro de Chris. Y entonces, cuando su respiración de es superficial y acelerada y Darren se da cuenta de que esta cerca, hay un mantra saliendo de los labios de Chris. Agudos y altos "_Darren, Darren, Darren,DarrenDarrenDarren…"_ son como la gloria para él, suficiente para llevarlo alto para terminar.

Gruñendo sobre el cuerpo de Chris y sintiendo el placer bloqueando su cerebro por un momento y siente a Chris gritar y dios ¿eso es una nueva nota en la voz de Chris?

Caen siendo desastres post-orgásmicos y cuando Darren tiene la fuerza para abrir los ojos y la respiración para decir algo, sólo vuelve a enredar sus dedos con la mano de Chris, que luce maravilloso en esa expresión de 'acabo de tener sexo' y le besa.

–Joder, maldita mierda santa, Chris, eres hermoso…

Y Darren ríe cuando Chris se escandaliza adorablemente por su mal lenguaje.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, :)

Lo sé, lo sé... mucho tiempo sin publicar. Pero fue una pausa de un pequeño descanso, prometo que pronto serán más que capítulos aislados :) Muy pequeño, simple, pero... la imagen que lo acompaña esta en la pagina de mi perfil... here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Ex<strong>

Chris checa la hora en su iPhone y descubre que ya es pasada de media noche y se acomoda en el banquillo alto, tratando de no aplastar su capa brillante. Toma un poco de lo que hay en su vaso, mientras conecta una rápida mirada con Ashley que está del otro lado de la barra haciéndole muecas raras y sonríe.

La fiesta ha sido agradable, la música no tan fuerte y hay comida hasta para tirar por la ventana. Chris ama su disfraz y cree que no pudo haber encontrado otro mejor.

Apoya la barbilla sobre su mano y gira los ojos cuando descubre a Max a su lado tirando, como por milésima vez en la noche, un pequeño suspiro y una mirada de anhelo. Sinceramente, el chico da un poco de ternura y al mismo tiempo le desespera.

Siendo un buen amigo solidario, se inclina hacia él, apoyando su mano sobre su muslo y hablándole contra el oído.

–Ashley ama casi cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Angry Birds, le gusta las ensaladas caseras y odia el humo de cigarrillo. No le regales chocolates, ni dulces, ni flores, es alérgica a ellas, y si le compras un peluche, que ella lo elija. Le gusta argumentar sobre cualquier cosa y si, ella también está esperando a que la invites a bailar. – Recita en tono plano dando un par de miradas a la chica en cuestión, ignorando la forma en la que Max salta sorprendido por su repentino discurso.

Max le mira con ansiedad en los ojos durante unos segundos y sacude la cabeza en pequeños y cortos movimientos.

–Ella es asombrosa, Chris, en serio. – Los ojos de Max viajan un momento hacía la chica y sus manos se retuercen entre ellos. Chris quiere reír porque, ¿en serio?, ¿tan nervioso está? – No quiero… no quiero arruinarlo.

Chris pone los ojos pero sonríe.

–Bien. Me alegra. Pero no vas a quedarte aquí esperando a ver lo que pudo haber sido, tampoco. No mientras yo esté aquí, así que… ¡Se un hombre! – Y con eso le manda a la guerra, o a bailar con Ashley, empujándolo desde las caderas hasta que está en sus temblorosos pies y a través de la multitud.

Chris tiene que hacer malabares para no caerse del banquillo mientras lo hace con el grado que tiene de alcohol en su sangre y de hecho termina tambaleándose un poco y casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Casi.

Es gracias a un par de brazos que los sostienen desde atrás que no se va de bruces al suelo de milagro.

–Hey.

Y claro, como el milagro se la cobra, es Darren.

–Hey.

Darren que se desliza hasta el asiento que antes había ocupado Max a su lado y le sonríe. Sus ojos están templados, el alcohol, Chris supone; y su corona esta tiernamente ladeada. Chris no puede evitar el salto de su corazón en el pecho.

Wow, que Chris sabía que ser ex novios no era fácil, pero Darren parece ponérselo cada día vez más difícil apareciendo tan tranquilo y amable como siempre.

–Divirtiéndote, ¿uh? – Y Darren levanta la cerveza en su mano hacía donde Max había desaparecido.

Chris chupa su labio inferior y encoge los hombros con fingida indiferencia.

– ¿No es lo que se supone que hacemos en una fiesta?

Darren ríe mientras asiente y mete torpemente una mano en su bolcillo del pantalón. Parece un poco desubicado y Chris siente una tensión en su espalda apareciendo.

Pasan minutos en eterno silencio, la música y las conversaciones alrededor de ellos dos no disipan lo denso del aire y la electricidad chocando, inclusive alguien se atreve a darle otra cerveza a Darren, pedirles por una foto tonta, pero el chico termina escurriéndose rápidamente lejos de ahí al sentir que era un mal tercio.

Chris suspira.

– ¿Para qué viniste, Darren?

Darren lo voltea a ver y levanta las cejas.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedo acercarme a decir hola ni siquiera?

Chris asiente y trata de no mirar a Darren y su adorable mueca porque dios, ser ex novios es realmente difícil.

–Sí, seguro que puedes… Claro que si realmente esa fuera la intención no hubieras esperado hasta que Max se escurriera para… – Y Chris se detiene lentamente, reconociendo el patrón de comportamiento de Darren, Darren que ahora que sabe que ha sido descubierto cambia nerviosamente su peso de un lado a otro. – Estás celoso. – Darren evita su mirada. – Dios, es cierto, estas celoso… Espera, ¿estás celoso?

Darren aprieta un poco la mandíbula y parece molesto, pero obviamente, Chris sabe que no con él, con Chris. Sino con él mismo.

Chris espera una negación, algo típico de Darren como un '¿_estás loco? Claro que no, Chris. Tu eres libre, yo soy libre_…' con ese tono del hombre más amable y perfecto del mundo que tanto odia Chris porque es un tono que no es usualmente dirigido a él.

Pero no espera lo que realmente sale de la boca de Darren.

–Sí, lo estoy.

La mueca de acidez en su cara le duele a Chris también y su corazón se detiene.

– ¿Qué? – No lo cree, por supuesto que no. Dios, si ellos ya no son nada y su ruptura fue perfecta, fue madura, fue consciente, fue una buena decisión.

Fue una buena decisión por parte de los dos porque… lo fue y ya y…

–Es sólo que a veces olvido que no eres realmente mío. – Darren está ahora sobre sus pies, a un paso del banco de Chris y sus ojos están clavados en los labios de Chris. – Ya no.

Sus pensamientos coherentes están volando ahora lejos de él porque su mundo se tambalea de nuevo ante las palabras de Darren y su respiración se vuelve inestable.

Y no.

_No._

Ellos rompieron. Ellos no son nada. Ellos tienen que mantenerse alejados por el bien de… el bien de…

Seriamente, Chris, ¿_de quién_?

–Vete. – Su voz es un murmullo agudo. Él también se ha inclinado un poco hacía Darren y ambos están prácticamente hablando sobre la cara del otro. – Vete, Darren, sólo… vete.

–_Chris_…

–Vete, _por favor_.

Un parpadeo y Darren se ha ido.

Ellos rompieron.

Y no hay manera de volver atrás.

Chris checa su celular cuando vibra sobre la mesa y gira los ojos cuando reconoce el nombre.

'_Te ves asombroso, Sea Monkey. – DC'_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews :D?<em>


End file.
